


Can We Get a Dog?

by MomentsOverMyHead



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, aw they talk about getting a puppy, i wrote this for my friend btw, its all fluffy at the beginning and end and yo im not even remotely sorry, yay all the best things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsOverMyHead/pseuds/MomentsOverMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd love to get a puppy." Ashton said.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe someday."</p><p>Ashton paused, "We could... um... get one, you know, together? If you want?" Ashton suggested.</p><p>"I don't know..." You cut him off.</p><p>"Please?" Ashton asked, voice quiet.</p><p>"I suppose we could consider it..."</p><p>"Really?!" Ashton exclaimed, sitting suddenly upright in the sofa.</p><p>"We can consider it." You repeated, smile breaking through. </p><p>"God I love you."Ashton laughed, he looked at you meaningfully, and you wrapped your fingers loosely around his wrists.</p><p>“Are you gonna kiss me right now?” you smiled, "You know, seeing as you love me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Get a Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know, guys...
> 
> I just like puppies, and Ashton is cute, and whack them together and add sex and you find this...
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I wrote this for my friend, Emily, who is an Ashton girl, and then edited it so it didn't have her name in it so I could post it here, but that might mean that I have left a few mistakes like a 'your' where it't supposed to be a 'you'
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't even properly winter yet, and still it was freezing.

You had woken up to the sound of your phone buzzing, and had tiredly opened the text which read:

_Hiya babe, I have a free day today, can I come over?? - Ash xxxx_

And, with a light blush, you replied: _Hmmmm..... okay, bring popcorn xxxx_

You sloped off to have a shower to attempt to thaw out your limbs, and when you returned there was just a text from Ashton saying: _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When you opened the front door an hour later, Ashton was smiling, eyes bright and lips pale with the cold breeze, on your doorstep, peeping over a tarten-patterned scarf that was tucked neatly into the peacoat you had bought him for his birthday, and he was gripping his laptop tightly in his mittened hands; popcorn bag hooked under his elbow.

"You get the blankets, I'll get the snacks." Ashton said, stepping inside and kicking his shoes off.

That was how you found yourself snuggled under your thickest blanket, Ashton pressed against your side, scrolling through your respective dashboards on your laptops. You had no idea what type of blogs Ashton followed, but when you peeked over you saw an awful lot of Power Rangers and various baby animals.

"It's so cute. I want to take a screenshot and send it to Calum, this is so cute." Ashton babbled suddenly, referring to the photo on his laptop of a box of Husky puppies.

You laughed, "You're like this every time you see a puppy."

Ashton looked affronted, "And I always will be because they are number one."

You kissed his cheek, but returned to your own laptop to click onto ebay and scroll through to see if any good shoes had been put up for instant purchase.

"I'd love to get a puppy." Ashton said, resting his head on your shoulder and giggling when your hair tickled his nose.

You hummed, "Me too, a really cute, soft one."

"A fluffy one!" Ashton exclaimed, staring up at you, smile split wide.

You laughed again, "Yeah, maybe someday."

Ashton paused, "We could... um... get one, you know, together? If you want?" Ashton suggested, fiddling with the hem of your over-sized shirt.

You spluttered, "But we don't even live together!"

Ashton blushed, "But we probably will at some point and we both want one and we can name it together and-"

"I don't know..." You cut him off.

"Please?" Ashton asked, voice quiet.

You licked her lips in thought, "I suppose we could consider it..."

"Really?!" Ashton exclaimed, sitting suddenly upright in the sofa.

"We can consider it." You repeated, smile breaking through.

"God I love you."Ashton laughed, he looked at you meaningfully, and you wrapped your fingers loosely around his wrists.

“Are you gonna kiss me right now?” you smiled, "You know, seeing as you love me..."

Ashton bit the side of his lip. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

“Okay.” you smiled.

“Okay.” Ashton smiled brighter.

“Go for it.” you teased.

“I’m gonna go for it.”

Ashton broke into a crooked smirk and glanced at your lips for approximately _forever_.

“Do it.”

Ashton's grin just widened.

You rolled your eyes at the ceiling and let Ashtons wrists fall free before hooking your fingers onto his t-shirt to pull him down. You pressed your lips to Ashton's in a rush, parted slightly and moving slowly at first to take a second to memorize how his lips felt, soft and wet and pillowed against yours, before Ashton opened his mouth to you with a small sound and you dragged your tongue half-way along his lower lip and licked inside. Ashton slid his hands slowly up your arms and thighs and across your shoulders before slipping his fingers into your hair as you curled your tongue around his.

He kissed addictively, letting your tongue deep into his mouth while he gripped your hair and the back of your neck firmly, and he ran his teeth over your bottom lip while his thumbs stroked softly up your cheekbones. Ashton bent down to connect his mouth with your neck and grazed his teeth over your pulse point under your jaw. You slipped your fingers into his hair while Ashton's hands moved down to squeeze at the curve of your waist and cup your arse, scooting you closer to him. You hooked a knee behind Ashton to pull him so you were flush against each other, and you’re pressed together shoulders to ribs, your breasts pillowed between them.

And you can’t help it if that meant Ashton’s hips were also lined up perfectly so his crotch was pressed up against your thigh, but Ashton seemed to like it, if the quiet moan he let out meant anything, and he just finished the bruise he was sucking onto your throat and dragged his lips up your neck to kiss you again.

He moved his finger tips from where they were digging into your hips to inch up the side of your torso, sliding underneath your tee. Ashton left one hand to rest just above your hips, the other spanning your back, riding the fabric up your spine and you felt heat flooding your skin where Ashton's hands rested.

You tightened the fingers of one hand in Ashton's hair and dragged the others lightly across his shoulders, and you felt weak from where Ashton's own hands loosened their grip on you momentarily as he pulled his lips away a fraction to speak at the side of your mouth breathlessly, “God I love you.”

You laughed, "You said." You licked your lips again, "And now, it would probably be really wrong of me to suck you off here where any of my friends could come home and catch us, wouldn't it?"

“Really, really wrong,” Ashton replied.

It came out as more of a half-groan than an actual series of words and he turned his face slightly to connect your lips again, because it had been like twelve seconds, and that seems far too long to Ashton.

You mumbled into his mouth, “Yeah, really fucking wrong.” And your palm pressed firmly against Ashton's bulge that sudden seemed very prominent and you dragged your hand down his chest and stomach just as Ashton not so subtly arched the lower half of his body forward, causing his dick to press firmly against you.

Ashton shucked off his clothes and helped you out of yours, running his hands up and down your thighs. You arched forward to kiss the side of his neck, sucking softly as you trail your mouth down his throat, across his left collar bone and right below it. You both giggle as you try to manoeuvre yourselves so you were knelt between Ashton's thighs, but then your hand was around him and your mouth was on him and neither of you were laughing anymore. You sucked, stretching your lips over the head of his cock while your tongue licked and swirled around the tip, hot and wet and kind of sloppy, which Ashton kind of adored. Ashton dropped his head back against the sofa and let out a low moan at the vibrations travelling from your throat with the sounds, he slipped a hand into your hair and curled it around his fingers as you bobbed your head, pushing the flat of your tongue along the underside of his cock insistently.

Pulling off slowly, you curled one hand around his cock to replace your mouth in smooth strokes and you grinned seductively up at Ashton, who was panting a bit as he tried to keep his hips from bucking into your fist uncontrollably. You shook your hair out of your face, eyes roaming over Ashton's body hungrily before you bent down and took him all the way down again. Ashton let his mouth fall open, and he knew his moans are probably a little too airy and high-pitched, knew he was probably cursing a little too incoherently, but fuck it if he can stop it when he looks down and sees those lips stretched around his girth.

"Shit fuck shit babe." Ashton swore, reaching down his own hand to slip a hand between your thighs to dip the tip of his middle finger into your vagina to test your wetness, "Fuck babe." Ashton breathed as you tightened your lips around him and moaned at his touch.

He rubbed his thumb against your clit, huffing a strangled breath out of his spit-slick lips as you sucked him closer and closer. Ashton pressed a first finger inside you, crooking it upwards to find your g-spot.

You moaned.

Ashton smirked, "Do you like that?" and pressed a second finger inside and stroked the silkiness of your walls, revelling in the soft whines that escaped your lips and you pulled your mouth off of him - breathless.

"Shit Ashton."

Ashton slid his fingers out until just the tips were inside, then he pushed them roughly in, dragging a moan from between your lips, he grinned and pumped them in and out, friction driving you closer and closer.

"Are you gonna suck me whilst I make you come, eh baby?" You nodded frantically, and sunk back down on his cock, your moans reverberating down his sensitive skin and causing the light dribble of precum that had been slicking his tip, to start pouring.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Ashton swore, pulling your hair with his free hand, as he pressed his thumb back to your clit as he kept finger-fucking you.

"Shit, Ashton, I'm so close." Your whined, pulling off again but continuing to jack him off, orgasm nearly audible in your voice.

"Come then baby." Ashton gasped, and your thighs clenched down tightly around his wrist, orgasm hitting you like a wave, thighs trembling and mouth wide open on a silent scream.

Ashton pulled his fingers out and took a firm grip of himself where you had let go, wanking at a speed that was nearly painful. "Fuck babe, I'm gonna come, can I come in your mouth?"

You didn't answer, but instead swallowed him down again. It took but one flutter of your throat to make him come, and he felt like he may never stop as your moans milked him of all he had. Once both of their heart rates settled, Ashton started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" You asked, incredibly confused and more than slightly self conscious.

"It's just," Ashton snorted, "if that's what happens when it’s a 'consider' for a dog, imagine what will happen when you say yes."


End file.
